It All Started With A Play
by rosabelle.love
Summary: Yuuki is forced into a play and there's a kiss-scene! What will Kaname do about it? And will ever be together peacefully? (this is my third story, first for Vampire Knight) UP FOR GRAB, JUST LET ME KNOW YOU WANT IT.


"ZERO! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" a very angry Yuuki stood over a formerly sleeping Zero. "What are you talking about?" Zero asked sleepily as rubbed his eye. "THIS!" Yuuki shouted as she stuffed a notice in his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DRAMA CLUB NOTICE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TALE OF THE BLOODY QUEEN MUSICAL**

**CAST:**

**Princess Akahana: Yuuki Cross**

**Prince Arashi: Please Audition**

**Anju: Sayori Wakaba**

**Akiyoshi: Choukichi**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END DRAMA CLUB NOTICE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, they actually took me seriously? Wow, they really were desperate." Zero says incredulously with a snort then went back to sleep. You, you jerk! Yuuki thought as she stormed off after she kicked his feet.

"I'll show him!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER THAT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So! Here we are! This is everything! Any questions?" the director of the drama club said. "Um, yeah, there has-" Yuuki was cut-off from her refusal to do the part. "Don't worry! You'll do just fine! We're so glad we were able to find someone to play the part! Really, this is our last chance at keeping the drama club open! If we don't make this show the best, we're finished!" the girl said desperately. Yuuki couldn't refuse anymore, "alright, I'll do my best!" she said with a worried smile.

"Wow! is this really the costume I'm going to be wearing for the play?" Yuuki exclaimed as she caught sight of herself in the mirror. "Well, it is for the fight scenes." the costume designer said as she made the final adjustments. "The costume over there is the one you will be wearing the most."

When Yuuki looked she saw a 17th century male laborer outfit. "Huh, will I be cross-dressing?" a little disturbed by the idea. "Not quite, your character was raised on a pirate ship, and grew-up as a crew-woman. Alright that should be it, here this is the mask that your supposed to wear to hide your red eyes and fangs. Also this is the sword that you will be using." "Oh that's right! That was in the script." Yuuki laughed at herself and put the sword and mask on as she caught a look at the clock, "OH NO! I'M SUPPOSED BE AT THE MOON DORMS ALREADY!" And then rushes off with the girl screaming at her to take the costume and stuff off first.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE MOON DORM GATE ENTRANCE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The girls were screaming as usual, and shockingly Zero was on time for duty for once.

"Hey, Kiryu! Where's Yuuki? She's never missed a day except for "THOSE" days?" Aidou said as he looked around for her. "It's none of your business where she is." Zero stated irritatedly. "Haha, is someone worried that might actually be punish for his stupidity." Sayori laughed teasingly. That caught Kaname's attention, not that he wasn't listening already. "And what did Kiryu do to Yuuki?" he looked at Zero tensely. "Oh, he smarted off to the drama club saying that Yuuki could play the part of the princess in their play not realizing that the drama club was desperate because this is their last chance to save their club. ~Yuuki's going to kill you, Zero.~" she sing-songed at the end to torture Zero, reminding him of how pissed Yuuki really was.

"A play? What's it about?" Kaname asked with high interest, HIS Yuuki was going to be in a play. "Oh, it's about a vampire princess, the vampire princess of all vampires, who... Well, you see, in this story Vampires and Humans live in two different realms. Anyways, it's their rules that the only way for any man to become King of all vampires, they need her hand in marriage first. The princess's parents decided that the best way to protect her until then was to send her into the human realm not knowing what kind of life their daughter will live.

When they send her to the human realm she ends up living on a pirate ship fighting for survival with the roughest of men.

When it was time to go get her they sent a prince who was very well known for wanting to bring peace between the vampires and the humans, and is well known for taking trips between both realms.

Once he finds her expecting to see this elegant high-class lady riddled with diamonds and pearls, only to find a crude, loud-mouthed, ruffian. Because of that their trip back is delayed so he can turn her into the vision he thinks she should be. She, of course, fights him all the way through it.

Then, one day they find out that they have been discovered by the vampire realm. The prince believing that it should always be the man who fights, finds out that she can not only fight but better than he can.

That is where they fall in love and she will be forever known as The Bloody Queen." Sayori told him as they walked to the school building. "It sounds very interesting. Who will be playing the prince?" Kaname said after some deep thinking. "Oh, we don't have one yet. Apparently, because there is a KISS scene in it no one wants the part for some reason." Sayori looked deep in thought, but she knew why. There was two certain well known boys that would definitely throw a fit about Yuuki being kissed by someone who is not them. Well, one will be much louder than the other about it.

"I see." Kaname said contemplatively. Just then there was a loud inhumane male scream. "WHAT was THAT?" Sayori whispered afraid of what the answer might be. When everyone looked around they noticed that they were alone, there were no fan-girls in sight. Then, it dawned on them, where was Zero?

Just as someone was about to brave asking, they heard footsteps behind them. Coming up the walk way, was non-other than Yuuki, with a satisfied smirk on her face. Everyone was mesmerized by the beautiful costume dress and the royal vampire pirate way she looked with a sword on her hip and the mask off to the side of her head.

Kaname was the only one brave enough to ask, while admiring the way she looked with long hair. It really bring back sweet memories for him. "Yuuki, what was that noise? And where is Kiryu?" he was a little intrigued by what she may have done to that rude brat.

"Oh, that? Nothing really." She said with a sweet smile.

Then they heard Zero screaming again, only this time it was actual words. "YUUKI! WHAT THE HELL!? WHY WONT THIS STUPID DRESS COME OFF, AND WHY CAN'T I MOVE?!" Zero exclaimed rather loudly. And now they know exactly what happened to the rude jerk. "Well, that certainly sounded entertaining, and a good way to start out the day. Too bad we don't have time to see it." Kaname said a he ushered everyone in to the building for school. Yuuki slipped something in his pocket while he wasn't looking and walked off to change and do her rounds.

Zero wasn't seen or heard from again for the rest of the night.


End file.
